See U Later (Japanese ver.)
|image = BLACKPINK BLACKPINK In Your Area 2CD+DVD cover art.png |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = December 5, 2018 |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = Pop |length = 3:18 |album 1 = BLACKPINK In Your Area (album) |label = YGEX |lyric = TEDDY |music = TEDDY, R.Tee, 24 |arrange = R.Tee, 24 |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Really (Japanese ver.) |nexttrack = |audio = }} "See U Later" is the Japanese version of the song "See U Later" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the ninth and final track in the first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Audio Lyrics |-| Japanese = 後悔してないよ やりきったからもう あなたなんか居ても居なくても同じ 約束のシーソー 何度もリピート あなたはその程度 捧げたのに No 空き缶みたいな Sorry 犬が吠えているようにしか聞こえない 正直 恥ずかしくなるほど あなたをポイって Recycle That girl you with お似合いよ 今日は言うわ I don’t want you no more Hold up 永遠にだってホント? それでも結果 You messed up 行ったり来たり軽い Ping pong あなたを振ってるのよ Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? 見る目がないの あたしだけを見て 愛すべきだったね 女王蜂のよう See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never 見えてたのは幻想 もう引き止めても無駄よ ああだこうだ言い訳ばっか みっともない 今や You ain’t got no best friend 寂しいはず Weekend 悲しい Loser ひとりぼっち Lonely ha 空き缶みたいな Sorry 犬が吠えているようにしか聞こえない 正直 恥ずかしくなるほど あなたをポイって Recycle That girl you with お似合いよ 今日は言うわ I don’t want you no more あっという間に痛みが消えていく あなたは KO されている 忘れたの? もうひどい 覚えていて I’m a boss bitch そんなもんなら結構 消したわ あなたの番号 トキメキに向かうため 心のエンジン Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby 優しくしていたらよかったね Why you wanna go and do that do that why あたしの後ろ姿を その目に焼き付けていて Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-| Romanization = koukai shitenai yo yarikitta kara mou anata nanka ite mo inakute mo onaji yakusoku no shiisoo nando mo ripiito anata wa sono teido sasageta no ni No akikan mitai na Sorry inu ga hoeteiru you ni shika kikoenai shoujiki hazukashiku naruhodo anata wo poi tte Recycle That girl you with oniai yo kyou wa iu wa I don’t want you no more Hold up eien ni datte honto? soredemo kekka You messed up i tari ki tari karui Ping pong anata wo futteru no yo Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? mirume ga nai no atashi dake wo mite aisu beki datta ne jooubachi no you See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never mieteta no wa gensou mou hikitomete mo muda yo aa dakou da iiwake bakka mittomonai imaya You ain’t got no best friend sabishii hazu Weekend kanashii Loser hitori bocchi Lonely ha akikan mitai na Sorry inu ga hoeteiru you ni shika kikoenai shoujiki hazukashiku naruhodo anata wo poi tte Recycle That girl you with oniai yo kyou wa iu wa I don’t want you no more attoiumani itami ga kieteiku anata wa KO sareteiru wasureta no? mou hidoi oboeteite I’m a boss bitch sonnamon nara kekkou keshita wa anata no bangou tokimeki ni mukau tame kokoro no enjin Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby yasashiku shiteitara yokatta ne Why you wanna go and do that do that why atashi no ushirosugata wo sono me ni yakitsuketeite Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-| English = There’s nothing to regret I did my best It’s the same for me whether or no I have you anyway Every time the promises change And countlessly repeat The man that you are ain’t shit Even though I gave you all my heart, no Your sorry rings like an empty can Now it all it sounds like is a dog barking When I come to Everything about you makes my skin crawl I’ll throw you away recycle The girl next to you is an idiot I’ll tell you today I don’t want you no more Hold up did you think it would be forever? But in the end, again you messed up Back and forth, you’re too light like a ping pong Right now I’m dumping you ding dong Playa you ain’t know? You chose the wrong person You should have worshipped me Like a queen bee See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never I’m not infatuated anymore It doesn’t matter if you chase after me You’re be wishy washy again And blah blah blah it’s pathetic Now you ain’t got no best friend You’ll be lonely this weekend Yeah you’re a loser lone Mean bully ha Your sorry rings like an empty can Now it all it sounds like is a dog barking When I come to Everything about you is so lame I’ll throw you away recycle The girl next to you is an idiot I’ll tell you today I don’t want you no more Like the time that’s gone so quickly without realizing the pain You’re gone too now, just now Have you forgotten who I am, better remember straight I’m a boss bitch Your drama I’ve done away I’ve already erased your number I’ve started the engine in my heart again Toward catching feelings with someone else boomin Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Good bye baby you should have been good to me When I was next to you why Why you wanna go and do that Do that whyy You liked the way I used to walk away from you Look at this all you want and remember Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Trivia *See U Later is the ninth and final track in the album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:BLACKPINK In Your Area Category:2018 releases